


Fireworks

by negansdirtygirl22



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negansdirtygirl22/pseuds/negansdirtygirl22
Summary: Hopper has been missing some fun in his life. Between work and parenting El, he can’t seem to catch a break. You decide to drag him to the fair for a good time because what’s more fun than the fair!





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened today lol. I was inspired by The Rollercoaster Scene™️ from the movie Fear and just the overall summery vibes of the Fun Fair from Stranger Things- Season 3. It’s a short thirsty little drabble. Hope y’all like it! Feedback is gold so don’t forget to drop me a line and kudos, my bb’s!

Hopper dragged his feet behind you, holding the giant stuffed Garfield he’d won you moments before, his annoyance present in the scowling expression on his face. The Fun Fair had been your idea, had it been up to him you’d have spent another night indoors eating chips and salsa on the couch. Most days that was more than enough for you— hell, anytime around that big bear of a man was enough for you— but you’d noticed how grouchy he’d become as of late. The stressors that came with parenting a budding teenager were getting the best of him and it showed. So when you heard him reluctantly agree to let El go to the fair, your ears perked up, the idea manifesting itself in your busy mind. Hopper was finally going to get off his beloved recliner and out of the cabin for a promising night of fun, whether he liked it or not.

The balmy breeze was perfumed with the scent of sweet confections while the sounds of carnival music and happy children carried through the air. You walked hand in hand with Hopper and Garfield, suddenly feeling a lighthearted sentiment sweep over you. The fair always had a nostalgic romance about it, you couldn’t quite pin if it was the brightly lit neon or the adrenaline rush from The Gravitron. Maybe it was both or maybe the heat and sugar were getting to you and it was all in your head.

Part of you always came alive in the summer, as if that youthful whimsy laid dormant until the nights got longer and the sun kissed your skin golden. That same fire burned bright whenever you were around Hopper, you felt blissfully alive and in love. You squeezed his hand a little tighter in yours, looking up at him with pure adoration in your eyes. The grumpy scowl on his face smoothed into a dopey smile, returning your affection and making your heart swell ten times its size.

“So what’s next, baby?” He asked, playfully twirling you around and catching you in an embrace.

The sweet melody of your laughter was like a soothing balm to his insurmountable woes, making him forget he had any at all.

“Hmm...” you pondered, taking in your surroundings to see if anything caught your eye.

“How ‘bout the Ferris wheel?”

“Nope. I’m way too scared of heights,” you fretted, shaking your head at the mere thought.

“Come on, I’ll make it worth your while,” he smoothly coaxed, the sound of his deep velvet tone aiding in his persuasion.

His cocksure smirk should have warned you that he was up to no good. Yet you found yourself walking toward the dreadful ride against your own volition. Hopper and that damn voice of his had you completely under their spell. It didn’t help that the words coming out of his mouth were deliciously filthy. Promises of his hands delivering you to the heights your body craved leaving your mouth dry and cunt unbearably wet.

“Two tickets,” the teenaged attendant droned monotonously, not bothering to spare a glance your way as you boarded the ride.

You felt your heart sink into the pit of your stomach as the bar was lowered over your lap, gripping onto the flimsy metal like your life depended on it.

“Baby, just relax,” Hopper whispered in your ear as the wheel began to move, resting his hand over your thigh.

You let yourself indulge in the warmth of his touch, breathing in deeply as you were propelled higher up into the sky. Before long, his hand had worked its way up higher as well, modesty long forgotten when it slipped past the hem of your skirt and nestled itself between your thighs. The air was cooler the closer you got to the top, but your body felt like it was engulfed in flames. You were euphorically drunk, completely high off the suspense and excitement.

“Open up those pretty legs for me,” he lured you like willful prey, catching the shell of your ear between his lips.

With what little room there was, you obliged and spread your thighs enough for him to graze you through your panties. The lecherous look on his face as you writhed beneath his kindling touch was enough to make you whimper pathetically into the night air.

“Please touch me, Hopper,” you wantonly begged, bringing your hand over his, urging him to keep his devious promises to you.

You moved in tandem, setting a brutal rhythm as his thick digits buried themselves between your slick folds, you hand clasped firmly over his to guide him even deeper. You bit down on your lip to trap the onslaught of moans on the cusp of exposing you both, an effort that only spurred Hopper on with more determination to make you break.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart? Don’t you want everyone down there to hear how good I make you feel when I’m knuckles deep in your pussy?”

His lewd words had your teeth baring down harder, a rogue moan slipping past your lips when his thumb brushed against your clit, sending you into a frenzy of stimulation. Right as you felt the waves pleasure cresting within you, the Ferris wheel came to a sudden halt and you regrettably realized you’d reached the top. Hopper sensed the abrupt dread come over you, threatening to ruin a good time— and he just couldn’t have that, not with how close you were to cumming around his fingers.

“Don’t look down, baby. Just look up at the sky.”

His cerulean eyes motioned upward toward the explosion of color that painted the dark sky in red, white and blue. The Fourth of July fireworks had never looked more beautiful from your vantage point.

You gasped loudly, your head falling back as Hopper continued to deliver you closer to your climax. The fireworks were deafening and concealed every licentious moan, every pained cry as your body tensed and fluttered around his well-practiced fingers.

“That’s it, baby. Cum for me,” he growled, his mouth attacking the sweet spot behind your ear, greedily lapping at your racing pulse.

You felt as though you’d stopped breathing, your senses numb to the world around you as you came down from your high. He’d slipped his fingers out of you, bringing them up to his mouth to lavish and taste you, a sight that never failed to spark your arousal all over again.

Much to your chagrin, the Ferris wheel began to move right as you’d placed a careful hand over his clothed erection, ready and eager to return the favor.

“Sorry, Hop,” you apologized.

He turned to you with a little smirk before pulling you close and kissing the top of your head.

“Don’t be, this is the best night I’ve had in a long time. I wanted to give you something to show my thanks.”

And just like that, he had made this the best night in a long time for you as well. Your heart felt like it could explode from the candor of his words. Funny how a man who was so bad at using them could also execute them so well when he tried.

“Well,” you began, carefully stepping off the ride and back into he chaos of the fair. “Garfield and I are still game to make your night even better.”

“Oh yeah? And how’s that?”

“You’ll have to find me in the fun house if you want to find out...”


End file.
